Guigó de Girona
Guigó de Girona Guigó de Girona, Guiu de Girona, Bigo ou Wigo[http://www.historify.net/907/concilio-agde-celebrado-monasterio Al Andalus y la Reconquista], est né vers 880, à Arles, et décédé en 941, en Catalogne, peut-être à Girona. Guigue, Chevalier''Biographical Index of the Middle Ages / Biographischer Index des Mittelalters / Index Biographique du Moyen-Âge'', Berend Wispelwey, EBSCO ebook academic collection, Walter de Gruyter, 2008., est certainement le fils Leibulf des Baux (ca 830-900), le frère de Poncius d'Arles et du père de son neveu Dadila, lui-aussi d'Arles''Els Comtats de Girona, Besalú, Empúries i Peralada'', Volume 5 de Catalunya carolíngia, Volume 61 de Memòries de la Secció Històrico-Arqueològica, Santiago Sobrequés i Vidal, Ramon Ordeig Mata, Sebastián Riera Viader, Manuel Rovira Solá, Institut d'Estudis Catalans, 2003.. En 923, selon Jean-Pierre Poly, Arnoux, ex-clerc arlésien, devient évêque à la suite d'une donation conditionnelle de biens de son oncle, Guigue, évêque de Gérone, à la cathédrale d'Arles Guigó de Girona est élevé à la Cour royale[http://www.raco.cat/index.php/AnnalsGironins/article/view/54527/63485 PRECISIONS SOBRE L'EPISCOPOLOGI DE GIRONA DELS SEGLES VIII - X, RAMON ORDEIG I MATA], du temps du Roi Charles III le Simple, qui a son âge. Dès 897, Guigues est clerc à Arles, d'après Jean-Pierre Poly, au côté de Rostang, archevêque d'Arles (870 - 913). * * * * * * * * * * ÉVÊQUE DE GIRONA (907 - 941) . Le Conseil d'Agde, en 907 . Au Conseil d'Agde, en 907, tenu dans le monastère de Saint-Thibéry, et qui est une continuation de celui de l'année précédente à Barcelone, l'évêque de Gérone est déjà Bigo (ou Wigo ou Guigó) (907 - 941). Il est Nommé par le Roi Charles III le Simple (898 - 929), malgré l'influence du comte de Barcelone. Ce Conseil d'Agde est présidé le Métropolitain Arnusto, assisté d'Agelardo, évêque de Nîmes; Riculfo de Elna; Bainaldo de Beziers; Gontario de Magalona; Autgario de Lodeve; Gerardo d'Agde; Amelio d'Uzès; Armand de Toulouse; Gimera de Carcassonne; Teuderico de Barcelone; Nantigís de Urgel; Idalcario de Ausona; et Guigo de Girona (qui, apparemment, n'y a pas assisté, mais signé le procès-verbal après le Concile). Guifred Borrell de Barcelone est Prince et Marquis Barcelona antigua y moderna, ó Descripcion é historia de esta ciudad desde su fundacion hasta nuestros dias, Andreu Avel·lí Pi i Arimon, Impr. y Libr. Politécnica de Tomás Gorchs, 1854.. Ce Conseil permet de créditer la possession des églises de Angostrina (Alta Cerdanya), Fulla (Conflent), Santa Maria, en Porqueres (Pla de l'Estany) et Sant Esteve, à Villefranche-de-Conflent, à l'abbesse Emma[http://www.historify.net/907/concilio-agde-celebrado-monasterio Al Andalus y la Reconquista]. La signature de Guigó (Wigo, sanctae Gerundensis Ecclesiae) apparaît au bas du décret du conseil de Saint-Thibéry, en 907 (doc. 124), en remplacement de la signature du conseil de l'évêque Serfdedéu, en 906. Mais il n'est pas encore en droit l'évêque et ne va l'être vraiment qu'en 908. * * * * * Guigó est nommé évêque de Gérone (20 novembre 908) . Guigue est un légitimiste dans le conflit qui oppose la noblesse locale aux Bourguignons en Provence. Il est partisan du Roi Roi Charles III le Simple et donc obligé de chercher hors de cette province la place dans l'Eglise à laquelle sa noblesse le destine. En 908, Wigo est élu évêque de Gérone sur l'ordre du roi atque suorum episcoporum Gotiae. Plusieurs documents du Xe siècle qualifient l'assemblée conciliaire de la province narbonnaise de conventus sinodalis sanctorum episcoporumL'Europe héritière de l'Espagne wisigothique: Colloque international du CNRS tenu à la Fondation Singer-Polignac (París, 14-16 Mai 1990), Volume 35 de Collection de la Casa de Velázquez, Jacques Fontaine, Christine Pellistrandi, Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique, Casa de Velázquez, 1992. p. 59.. Wigo est consacré évêque de Gérone, le 20 novembre 908, par Arnuste, archevêque de Narbonne (893 – 912), qui va finir ses jours assassiné en Catalogne. Jusqu’à la mort de Charles III le Simple (898 - 929), dans les mêmes régions méridionales, c’est de son règne que l’on continue à dater couramment les actes[http://www.histoire-compiegne.com/imageProvider.asp?private_resource=11055&fn=30-24.pdf LA LÉGITIMITÉ CAROLINGIENNE AUX PREMIERS SIÈCLES CAPÉTIENS, par Bernard MERLETTE]. Guigó est nommé évêque de Gérone (907 - 941)[http://www.enciclopedia.cat/EC-GEC-0031763.xml Gran enciclopèdia catalana, Guiu], dans l'église de Sant Feliu de Girona. Selon l'acte conservé à Girona, il est présenté à l'évêque dans l'Aula Regia. Sont présents à Gérone, Arnust, et les évêques Nantigís, d'Urgel (900 - 914), et Théodoric, de Barcelone (904 - 937). Tout cela laisse supposer qu'ils sont les trois évêques qui confèrent l'ordination épiscopale à Guigó et semble donc corroborer l'expression tam ab ipso Archevêché ad quam in ceteris Episcopal infulam dans Gerundana aecclesia consecratum qu'on peut lire sur ce document. La philosophie, en 908, est l'une des cinq qualités reconnues à Wigo, évêque de Gérone : magnae quoque sophiae redimitumEcrire et lire en Catalogne: IXe-XIIe siècle, Volume 1, Bibliothèque de la Casa de Velázquez, ISSN 0213-9758, Michel Zimmermann, Casa de Velázquez, 2003. p. 302, n. 107.. Guifred II, comte de Barcelona, Girona et Osona (897 - 911) est présent, ainsi que de nombreux nobles, ecclésiastiques et autres fidèles''Barcelona antigua y moderna, ó Descripcion é historia de esta ciudad desde su fundacion hasta nuestros dias'', Andreu Avel·lí Pi i Arimon, Impr. y Libr. Politécnica de Tomás Gorchs, 1854.. L'enimius et nobiLissimus princeps, Guifred, assiste à l'élection de Wigo comme évêque de Gérone. Il est dit désormais benignissimus princeps''[http://www.raco.cat/index.php/MemoriasRABL/article/viewFile/202484/298667 CATALOGNE ET REGNUM FRANCORUM : LES ENSEIGNEMENTS DE LA TITULATURE COMTALE, Michel ZXMMERMAN.].'' L'évêque Wigo, en 908, consacre une nouvelle église - future cathédrale de Girona. Ce qui amène à penser qu'il existe avant cela une cathédrale romane dédiée à Santa Maria, bien qu'on est pas retrouvé des vestiges architecturauxXavier Barral i Altet, Les Catedrals de Catalunya, La Catedral de Girona, pàg. 93 Edicions 62, ISBN 84-297-3823-1.. * * * * * Le Roi Charles III le Simple (898 - 929) et Wilfred II . thumb|260px|La Marca Hispanica (marche d'Espagne). Pendant le gouvernement de Guifred II, comte de Barcelona, Girona et Osona (897 - 911) les Catalans reprennent contact avec la cour carolingienne. L'insécurité et les souffrances à la suite de la défaite et de la mort de son père entre les mains des Sarrasins, font qu'ils approuvent la restauration de la dynastie carolingienneColl i Alentorn, Miquel. Història. Barcelona: Publicacions de l'Abadia de Montserrat, 1992.. Charles veut affirmer son autorité au sud des Pyrénées, comme le montre douze documents émis sur ce thème contre vingt-sept pour l'ensemble de l'Etat. En 898 est utilisée la formule inédite : Toute notre royaume de Septimanie ou Gothie. En 915 il se dit : Roi des Francs et les Goths. En 908 le monarque impose à la Cour de Catalogne, au Palais, Guigó, en tant qu'évêque de Gérone. Ce qui est accepté par Guifred IIColl i Alentorn, Miquel. Història. Barcelona: Publicacions de l'Abadia de Montserrat, 1992.. Cependant, bien que le nouveau roi essaie de renforcer l'autorité de la monarchie, il ne peut pas éviter la fragmentation du domaine, le transfert des biens et le droit fiscal. Les chefs locaux et gouverneurs deviennent des propriétaires de fiefs puissants. Wilfred II jure à Tours-sur-Marne fidélité à Charles le Simple et lui rend hommage. Mais à son retour il prend possession des comtés très peuplés de Osona et Manresa (899)Coll i Alentorn, Miquel. Història. Barcelona: Publicacions de l'Abadia de Montserrat, 1992.. Il est presque le dernier des comtes de la marche dépendant du roi français. Wilfred Besalú dépend après lui à Louis d'Outre-Mer en 952. Mais, malgré cette dépendance théorique du roi français, les textes contemporains parlent d'un Wilfred aux titres plus imprtants que celui de comte : eximi príncep, príncep màxim ou illustríssim i venerable baró''Coll i Alentorn, Miquel. ''Història. Barcelona: Publicacions de l'Abadia de Montserrat, 1992.. Guigó, en tant qu'évêque de Gérone, soutient l'autorité franque en Catalogne, surtout après la mort de Guifred II, comte de Barcelona, Girona et Osona (897 - 911)[http://www.enciclopedia.cat/EC-GEC-0031763.xml Gran enciclopèdia catalana, Guiu].. En 922, Guiu ou Guigó reçoit de Charles le Simple, à Paris, la dernière disposition carolingienne pour le siège de Gérone. En 923 le roi est arrêté. * * * * * Le Pape Jean X, en 914 . Le Pape Jean X, en 914, répond à une lettre synodique des évêques, dont Wigo, au sujet du métropolitain de Narbonne, Agius : : Jean X, évêque serviteur des serviteurs de Dieu aux révérendissimes et très-saints évêques des églises du Christ Réginald de Béziers, Arman de Toulouse, Riculf d'Elne (Perpignan), Gimara de Carcassonne, Wigo de Gérone, Gérard d'Agde, Thierry (Teudéric) de Lodève, Hubert de Nimes, Thierry de Barcelonne, Georges d'Ausona (Vic-d'Osona — Tarragonaise), Rudolf d'Urgel. — Nous avons reçu votre lettre synodique au sujet du métropolitain de Narbonne, Agius. Les détails qu'elle renferme sur les intrigues et les coupables manœuvres de l'impie Gérald nous ont profondément contristé...Histoire générale de l'Église depuis la Création jusqu'à nos jours (jusqu'au xii siècle par J.-E. Darras, jusqu'au pontificat de Clement vii, par J. Bareille, terminée par J. Fèvre). Volume 19 de Histoire générale de l'Église depuis la Création jusqu'à nos jours, Joseph Épiphane Darras, Jean François Bareille, 1873.. * * * * * Les archilévites . [[Fichier:Agr8.jpg|thumb|260px|Le comte et son évêque administrent les Pagi.]] En 921 un legs concerne l'évêque de Gérone et le vicomte Enego. Dans les années 930-950, à Gérone, on a les premières allusions tacites aux vicomtes/archilévites. Le vicomte Enego s'intitule archilévite (archidiacre, bras droit de l'évêque). Le but est de gérer le patrimoine de l'évêché, notamment les nombreux alleux. Le terme vicescomes ne correspond qu'à des fidèles de l'évêque Wigo de Gérone, comme un certain Sunifred avec ses frères''Vicomtes et vicomtés dans l'Occident médiéval'', Tempus (Médiévale), ISSN 1248-895X, Hélène Débax, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008.. * * * * * Héritage de son neveu Dadilà (922) . Guigó fait hériter son neveu Dadilà, propriétaire à Arles''Els Comtats de Girona, Besalú, Empúries i Peralada'', Volume 5 de Catalunya carolíngia, Volume 61 de Memòries de la Secció Històrico-Arqueològica, Santiago Sobrequés i Vidal, Ramon Ordeig Mata, Sebastián Riera Viader, Manuel Rovira Solá, Institut d'Estudis Catalans, 2003., des biens immobiliers dans le pagus d'Arles, qui se deviennent la propriété du siège épiscopal d'Arles le 23 mars 926. Ceci suggère que Dadilà doit être natif de ce pagus. Dadilà est d'une famille qui a des biens qui sont souvent les mêmes qu'un comte Dadilà de Nîmes. Le prénom Dadilà est extrêmement rare. * * * * * Son neveu Arnoux, évêque d’Apt (923) . Guigó de Girona apparaît comme un légitimiste dans le conflit qui oppose peu de temps auparavant l'ancienne noblesse aux BourguignonsJean-Pierre Poly, La Provence et la société féodale 879-1166, Bordas, Paris, 1976.. Lorsque le contentieux de la crise est réglé, en 922/923, Guigue donne à la cathédrale d’Arles son alleu dans ce même pagus, l’abbaye Saint-André de la Cappe, et tout ce qui lui vient de l'héritage de son neveu défunt, Dadila. D'après Jean-Pierre Poly, Arnoux, son autre neveu, ex-clerc arlésien, devient évêque à la suite d'une donation conditionnelle de biens de son oncle, Guigue, à la cathédrale d'Arles. En effet Guigó de Girona cède, vers 922/923, à la cathédrale d'Arles, parmi d'autres alleux, l'abbaye de Saint-André de la Cappe. Cependant il impose une étrange condition, qui ressemble fort à de la simonie. Son neveu, le clerc arlésien Arnoux, possédera ces biens jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne, s’il plait à Dieu, au rang épiscopal. L’archevêque, le bourguignon Manassès, sait ce qu’il lui reste à faire s’il veut que la donation à l'Eglise devienne effective. Il plait donc à Dieu qu’Arnoux devienne évêque d’Apt. Manassès donne l’abbaye en bénéfice – en juin 923 – à l’un de ses fidèles, l’ex-clerc arlésien Drogon, évêque de Marseille, ruiné par les attaques des Sarrasins. * * * * * Consécration de l'église du monastère de San Quirico de Colera (934) . Guigó de Girona (880 - 941), consacre l'église du monastère de Sant Quirze de Colera, à la demande de l'abbé ManuelJoan Badia i Homs, L'arquitectura medieval a l'Empordà, 2a ed., 2 vols., Girona, Diputació Provincial de Girona, 1985, vol. II-B.. : Data. V. idus januarii, anno VI regnante Radulfo rege (9 janvier 934, consécration de l'église du monastère de San Quirico de Colera par Wigo, évêque de Gérone, Monsalvatje, Monasterios del antiguo condado de Besalû''Recueil des actes de Robert Ier et de Raoul, rois de France: 922-936'', Chartes et diplômes relatifs à l'histoire de France, Robert Henri Bautier, Jean Dufour (maître-assistant.), France. Sovereign (922-923 : Robert I), France. Sovereign (923-936 : Raoul), Jean Dufour, Imprimerie nationale, 1978.. L'évêque Guigó existe encore le 18 janvier 939. C'est la dernière fois qu'il apparaît dans un document datant de cette époque, mais son successeur n'est évêque qu'en 941. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue (IXe siècle) Catégorie:Personnalité liée à Arles Catégorie:Histoire d'Arles Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:Personnalité provençale du Xe siècle Catégorie:Évêque de Gérone Catégorie:Personnalité catalane Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud